Running in the 31st century
by Theodore14
Summary: The descendant of the first flash and only recently got his speed, now he mist save the future


Theodore POV

I was heading to the flash museum where they showed all flashes who existed and they where finally gonna reveal who the original flash was during the time when heroes became legal again. Once I got there they revealed the name of the flash, it was Theodore Edward Hojnacki my great grandfather who had polio. I was in shock that this could be such a tightly held secret for so many years I mean he died of old age when my mom was eighteen this was monumentally fucked up. I walked out of there heading away as something then happened in the museum before I was struck by lightning that continued to whip around me as everything slowed down I then saw that I could still move, I had speed force from my great grandpa. I then focused the lightning like how the third and most recent flash did and made a suit similar to that of my great grandpa's but different.

Then I ran as tripped a fell as time sped back up and everyone looked at me as I staggered to my feet and then ran again slowly gaining speed as a had a blur of myself behind me that soon gained speed force lightning as I got faster before returning to the flash museum. Once I got there the announcer on stage saw me "well here is the new flash" he said as he gestured to me "hi" I said as the new justice league appeared along with the new flash "who are you" Superman asked as I turned to them "let's talk somewhere more private" I did as I rushed off Superman and flash following me as we stopped at the fortress of solitude when the other justice league member arrived I removed my helmet "hi I'm Theodore Edward Michael Belisle and I'm the great grandson of the original flash and I just got speed force powers" I said before putting my helmet back on as the league walked away and began whispering to each otheras I then tried out my powers which I figured out that they were: time manipulation, energy construct creation, creating copies of myself , stealing/lending speed, age manipulation, spacial-time mimicry, atomic inhibition, and process speed manipulation. After they came up to me "since Batman decided to be in Gotham most of the time and we are all busy with league business you will be left to your own devices, but be wary you are faster Wally west was in his prime" Superman said before giving me a strange look "I could have sworn I've met you before" he said before shaking his head.

The league then got up "so I'm a official flash now" I asked look straight at the other flash, she turned to me "yeah just use the name properly, like how the oldies woulda wanted" she said before running off as I then ran back home stopping when I arrived in my room and willed my suit off putting me back into my normal clothes before I decided to lay down as it was now 9:30 and the use of my brand new speed worn me down pretty fast so after super speed removing my clothes and hopping onto my bed I fell asleep. When I woke up it was early but we had a entire week off from school so I didn't care instead I super speed through my morning routine and rushed out of the house willing my suit into existence as I ran, I don't have to leave a note cause I was the only one living there and no family was ever gonna check on me actually I was the original flash's only living family left. As I ran through the city I saw a few robbers who I stopped before rushing off and saving more people before running home and eating everything I had in my house. I then got suited up and decided to run around for the rest of the night before a bubble appeared infront of me and out walked a group of teens in suits "flash, we need your help" said the green skinned kid as I walked up to them "sure, whatcha need" I asked as I stopped infront of them as a young Superman walked forward "we need your help" he said as I then realized "this is why you recognized me, you saw me as a kid" I say before walking closer "woah, you look so different without the gray hair" I said before they all walked back into the bubble "come on" the green kid said as I followed them before everything disappeared before we where in some strange place.

When the bubble disown where in a strange place "where are we" I asked as a smug redhead walked up to me "this is the headquarters of the legion of superheroes of the 31st century" he said before I was handed a ring with the same symbol that was on the wall on it "what's this" I asked as I put it on "you are apart of the legion now" the green one said before they all went through introductions. I looked at my new team as they needed my help "so where am I gonna stay while I help you guys" I asked brainy as he then walked towards a corridor and then looked at me "it's this way" he said before he continued to walk. I followed him as we walked through the corridor before he stopped at a door and opened it "this will be your room" he said as I walked inside before brainy walked away "I'll leave you too settle in" he said as I sat down and took off my helmet.

I looked around the room before changing from my suit back into my normal clothes, I then decided to walk around the room in flash time. After that i rushed to the main room where most of the team was sitting down watch T.V. "Hey, whatcha watching" I asked as I leaned in the doorway as Tinya turned to look at me "some old moives from 2000" she said as I walked over and took a seat next to her "sweet, what moive is it" I asked as I looked at the screen. I have never been more pleased in the future "unbreakable, we plan on watching all of the movies in this series" Charles said not taking his eyes off of the screen, this was gonna be fun.

Chapter End


End file.
